Identity Lies
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Hermione spends the summer in California, she meets old enemies as new friends. But once summer is over, everything changes. Based on White Houses By Vanessa Carlton
1. Chapter 1

**_Identity Lies_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or White House by Vanessa Carlton**.

**Summary- Hermione spends the summer in California, she meets old enemies as new friends. But once summer is over, everything changes. **

**This story is based on the song White Houses. I was listening to the song and love it, so I had been planning to write this for a while and today I was inspirered to write. **

This was going to be the worst summer ever. Hermione Granger continued to glare out the window. Her parents had insisted that they spend the whole summer together in California. The had landed in California some time ago and now they were driving to the summer condo that was to be their home.

The car came to a stop and Hermione looked out the window to see this large white house. It was in walking distance from the beach. Hermione got out of the car and followed her parents into the house, it was huge and well decorated. Hermione went upstairs to look at the different rooms, she entered the first one it was the master bedroom, she walked into the next on it was a boring room covered in flowers, the last bedroom was definitely hers, the walls were red and the furniture was white. Sighing she went downstairs to get her luggage out of the car.

Once she finished putting everything away, Hermione went downstairs to find her parents.

"MOM, DAD."

"Kitchen." Her father responded, she entered the kitchen to find her parents glaring at each other.

"Something wrong?"She asked looking in-between her mom and dad

"No. Hermione why don't you go down to the beach for a bit." Her mom suggested

"Sure mom." Hermione went back up to her room. Her parents were contsently fighting. Digging though her dresser drawer Hermione pulled out a black bikini, a short jean skirt and a tank top. Hermione went into the bathroom and changed, once she had finished she looked in the mirror, she had changed so much over the past couple of months, she was now a little taller 5'4, her body had curves in the right spots and filled out nicely in others, her hair was now longer in a bushy mess but was straight and looked like silk, she had died it blonde just a couple of days ago. She, had to admit she looked nothing like Hermione Granger anymore. Hermione put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of lip gloss, before going into her room and getting a book and a towel. Heading back downstairs she could hear her parents yelling at each other, she couldn't tell what it was about.

Hermione left the house and walked outside to the beach, she sat down on the towel, she had laid down and she started to read her book. She was just getting the good part of her book when suddenly she was hit in the back with a ball. She turned around and saw some people coming towards her,

"Sorry about that." Hermione couldn't believe her luck standing before her was her worst nightmare, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy pick up the ball.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm Cecillya Black." Hermione said lying, this was going to be fun they had no clue who she was.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Millicent Bulstrode, and those two are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Blaise is Pansy's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Yeah you too."

"You wanna hang out with us for a bit?" Pansy asked

"Uh.. sure."

"Great come on lets go do something." Millicent cheered. Hermione put her towel and book in her bag and followed them.

"So where are you from?" Draco asked

"New York."

"How old are you?"Millicent asked

"16."

"Pansy and I are also 16, Draco and Blaise turned 17 just a little while ago."

"You guys wanna get some ice cream?" Pansy questioned, the other four agreed and they walked to the ice cream parlour, Draco bought his and Hermione's and Blaise bought his, Pansy's and Millicent's. The five walked to the beach and just sat talking about random stuff.

"I think I should be getting home." Hermione said while standing up

"No wait, you should spend the night at my place, Millicent is staying too."Millicent nodded "come on it'll be a lot of fun, we can eat junk food and talk about these two." Pansy said while pointing to Blaise and Draco, who just glared at her back in return

"I don't know."

"Please, pretty please."

"Fine. I got to go talk to my parents."

Hermione made her way back to the beach to find the four still sitting there.

"Cecillya are you allowed to spend the night?" Millicent asked

"Yup."

"Good." the four stood up and started walking, Hermione followed them, they finally stopped when the reached this huge white beach house. Draco and Blaise stopped walking, Pansy walked over to Blaise and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow." Pansy whispered and kissed him again.

"Blaise come on we have to go." Draco said

"Fine, see you girls tomorrow." Blaise said

"Bye. " The three girls coursed.

The girls went inside and spent most of the night just talking, doing make over's, reading magazines and such.

"So Cecillya do you like Draco?" Millicent asked

"What?"

"Do you? We won't tell."

"What makes you think I like him?"

"You let him buy your ice cream, you two kept having private conversations, you laughed at everything he said, shall I continue?" Hermione looked to Pansy for help

"I think you like him too." Pansy said

"Fine, I might, maybe like him." Pansy and Millicent squealed and the spent the rest of the night trying to come up with ways to get Draco and Hermione together.

Over the next couple of weeks Pansy and Millicent had finally succeed into getting them together, yes Hermione Granger aka Cecillya Black was officially dating Draco Malfoy and she was happy.

"Lets go to a club tonight." Pansy said suddenly, the five of them were currently lying on the beach in the sun,

"Pansy do you not remember what happened last time we went to a club?"Draco asked

"That was not my fault." Pansy demanded, Blaise sat up and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Draco laid back down and pulled Hermione towards him, she rested her head on his chest. "Fine we'll go to the club tonight, but I swear, Pansy if it's 'ladies night' again, I'll kill you."

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked

"Pansy talked us into going to a club during summer last year, well apparently it was 'ladies night' and it was a scary sight, a club full of women, male strippers on stage and only Blaise and Draco, it was very scary." Millicent explained. Hermione started laughing and soon Millicent and Pansy joined in, Blaise and Draco both had sour expression on their faces.

"It wasn't funny." Their both coursed.

A couple of hours later Pansy, Millicent and Hermione were standing in line with Draco and Blaise behind, outside of a club.

"Hi." Pansy cooed to the bouncer, he looked them up and down a couple of time,

"Well hello ladies." He un did the and let them through "Enjoy your night."

"Their with us." Pansy while pointing to Draco and Blaise, before walking into the club, Blaise grabbed her around the waist and started whispering stuff in her ear. Millicent had gone off to flirt with some random guy, Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wanna dance." The two spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking.

With the summer now half over, Hermione started to worry about how everything would be at school. Sighing Hermione checked herself in the mirror once, she was dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a dark purple tank top.

"Bye mom bye dad." she yelled as she made her way out of the house and too the car that was in front of her house, she climb in the back with Pansy and Millicent. Draco drove for while until it was almost dark out they stopped at this, secluded area that over looked the beach, the five got out and Draco dragged Pansy over the hood of the car and they laid down together, Pansy was sitting in-between Blaise's legs at the top of the hill and they just sat in silence, and Millicent she was busy over at a picnic table making out with the guys she meet in the club.

"Lets go somewhere."Draco said while standing and extending his hand to help her off the car, Hermione took it and followed Draco.

"Were going to take off." Draco announced

"Have fun." Blaise called

The two were now in the back of Draco's car, their were in the middle of a heavy make out session, Hermione couldn't help but sigh _'so this is what it's like to be in love.' _

She couldn't believe, she was more than ready. She faintly even noticed the smell of gasoline coming from the abandoned gas station they had parked at. She didn't mind the uncomfortable way the cracked leather of his seat pickled against her bare skin.

When Draco's hands reached the button on her jeans, Hermione held her breathe and nodded for him to continue.

Hermione ran up the front steps of her beach house after Draco dropped her off.

"Sweetheart can you come in here?" She heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"What's up mom?"

"Were leaving tomorrow, go pack your things."

"What? Were supposed to be here for another week."

"Yeah well things change. Go pack." Hermione glared at her mom before going upstairs and she laid down on her bed, sometime later she decided to start packing her stuff.

The next morning Hermione woke up her parents already had everything in the car. Hermione sighed and walked over to the beach, the four were already there waiting.

"Hey what's wrong?" Millicent asked after seeing Hermione's face.

"I'm leaving."

"What? There's still another week until summer ends." Pansy said

"I know. My parents just told me last night."

"That's not fair." Millicent said "When do you leave?"

"20 minutes."

"I'm gonna miss you. You were a really good friend." Millicent said the two girls hugged before Hermione turned to Pansy, the two girls hugged

"I'm gonna miss you too." Pansy mumbled.

"Aw what the hell I'll miss you too." Blaise said pulling Hermione into a hug, she chuckled and hugged him back. Hermione pulled away and turned to Draco, who wouldn't look at Hermione.

"I don't regret anything." Hermione whispered before Draco pulled her into a kiss, they broke apart and Hermione rest her head on his chest, she turned her head in the direction of where her parents were waiting.

"I love you." Draco said

"I- I can't love you." Hermione kissed his cheek and turned and walked away. She got in the back seat and looked out the window at her 'friends'.

**_*****_**

They got back to there house in Surrey a couple of days later. Hermione sighed and went into her room. Before she knew it, it was time for her to be returning to Hogwarts, Hermione smiled she always loved going there. She packed all her stuff and dragged her large trunk downstairs.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

"Yeah mom." Her parents took her to the train station, she said goodbye and went to find, Ron and Harry.

"HERMIONE." She heard someone yell and she turned to see Ron and Harry walking towards her, Ginny was a little further behind. Hermione smiled when her two best friends reached her, the both hugged her.

"Merlin Hermione you look amazing."

"Thank you Harry you two don't look that bad your self." Hermione smiled, the three continued to talk about their summers.

"So Hermione what did you do this summer?" Ron asked

"Well well if it isn't Potty, Weasel." came the taunting voice of Draco Malfoy

"What do you want ferret?" Harry questioned, Hermione turned around to look at him and Blaise, Pansy and Millicent. _'Uh-Oh'_

"Well Potty I –"Draco was cut off by Pansy and Millicent

"GRANGER." Draco turned his head and looked at the girl before him

"What the hell?" Draco whispered, the three Slytherins behind him glared at Hermione.

"Hermione we have to go." Hermione let Ron and Harry drag her to the train.

The three got seated in a compartment and Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch. Hermione sighed and watched out the window as the train started to move.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ginny for a second." Hermione told the two boys and she left the compartment. She was gonna scream when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her into an empty compartment.

"Granger, or Cecillya?"

"What do you want?"

"Lets start with why did you lie?  
"I don't have to explain anything to you." Hermione headed to the sliding door.

"Fine, but tell me one thing."

"What?"Hermione turned to face him

"Did you regret it?"

"Honestly?" Draco nodded Hermione grabbed the door and went to step out "No." and she walked away.

**_AN. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Lyrics to song

**_Identity Lies_**

**_Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter or White houses by Vanessa Carlton_**

**_These are the lyrics to White Houses_**

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses _[x3]_


End file.
